


Dance With Me

by SCP



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: Neither Kanae or Uzuki have a date for the prom but that isn’t gonna stop them





	Dance With Me

Kanae fixed the lapels on her suit and downed some juice. Maybe sake would have helped her more but there was none at the prom, so she had to do without it.

At least she had a suit and not a dress. Her grandma wouldn’t have been too pleased about it if she were alive, but Kanae stopped caring a while ago about others’ opinion.

_She_ mattered more to her.

Speaking of, where was she? Kanae scanned the crowd, hoping she would see her

And there she was! Uzuki looked like she barely arrived, her hairdo just a little disheveled and her turquoise glasses, in the same shade as the dress, a little askew on her nose.

But damn, was she pretty tonight

Kanae smiled a little mischievously and sneaked to the DJ, strolling back to Uzuki as a sweet, slightly vintage tune started to play.

“Dance with me…”

Some seconds later, they were dancing cheek to cheek and smiling wide. It was like they were all alone on the dance floor.

It was beautiful.


End file.
